


Same Old, Same Old

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018: Hurt/Comfort edition [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e23 The Pieces of Fate Affair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: At what point does danger become a mere annoyance?  Takes place during “The Pieces of Fate Affair.”





	Same Old, Same Old

Illya had to admit, after getting captured so many times, getting bound and gagged was starting to get more annoying than anything else. Judging by the look on Napoleon’s face, he was more annoyed and upset about his suit getting covered with dust; at least, he didn’t wince until he took a look at the dust on his sleeve.

Illya rolled his eyes in spite of himself as Napoleon now managed to manipulate the gag off of his mouth. After drawing in a greedy breath of air, he now moved over to Illya, using his bound hands to work on Illya’s bonds, muttering under his breath about the laundry bill they would incur.

He showed Illya how to manipulate the gag off; he, too, began to remark wryly about their situation as Napoleon fretted about more coal coming down on top of them—at least until Illya pointed out that the building used oil as heat, as evidenced by the audible sounds of the oil furnace.

“…I am slightly embarrassed that I didn’t notice that,” Napoleon said, after a moment. “Huh…”

Illya cleared his throat, holding up his bound hands, pulling Napoleon from his thoughts once again.

Napoleon managed to untie the bonds—a favor which Illya quickly returned, and the two of them got to their feet. Napoleon did a proper surveillance of his suit, and groaned in dismay as how dirty it was now.

“Look on the bright side, Napoleon,” Illya said. “At least it is just the laundry, and not a full destruction of your suit, as what usually tends to happen when we get captured by THRUSH.”

Napoleon paused for a moment, considering this, and then gave a “You’ve got a point there,” nod.

“How’s the rest of me?” he wondered, touching his face to see if he could feel any dirt there.

“Personally, I think the ‘dusty hero’ look augments your features,” Illya intoned. “But if your vanity is that much of a concern, I suppose we could hit the Turkish bath. Again.”

“…Let’s go with that, then.”

Illya shook his head in amusement, wondering at exactly what point in their careers a situation like this became more of an annoyance than an actual danger.


End file.
